dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Dino Attack RPG/Deleted Scenes
This article documents unused ideas and concepts; in other words, the deleted scenes of Dino Attack RPG. PeabodySam *If Rex had not been discharged so quickly from the Dino Attack Team, he would have adopted an alter-ego named "Dr. Rex". Under his Dr. Rex persona, he would have developed suits of Silge armor for his tamed Mutant Dinosaurs (and, inevitably, himself) and displayed them to another Dino Attack agent, likely Zero, in a very Edna Mode-esque fashion. *'PeabodySam' originally wanted to do a huge sub-plot about the L.A., most likely featuring the mentioned-but-never-seen Rotitan, who would have been revealed to have survived the massacre. Fearing that this would pull focus away from the Dino Attack itself and would only slow things down, this whole sub-plot was dropped. *According to older story plans, Rex would have proposed to Amanda Claw while they were still in the Goo Caverns, but they would have agreed to put off the wedding until after the war ended. Instead, Rex's attempts to propose only to be interrupted by more urgent matters have become a running gag in the RPG. *Aster Oid was intended to have a genuinely important role in Dino Attack RPG. For whatever reason, he ended up as mostly comic relief, and then he got unceremoniously killed during the LEGO Island story arc. *After the Adventurers' Island mission ended, Rex would have traveled to Gold City to oversee the Second Headquarters Squad's operations as they made their final assault against the Hybrids. As a result of the forum downtime and the delays in getting At War's End started, this has been cut due to time and pacing issues. Interestingly, as a result, the role has been passed to Clint Wayne and occurred concurrently with the Adventurers' Island mission. *'PeabodySam' began writing but ultimately scrapped a dream sequence where Dr. Rex is confronted by Baron Typhonus, who reveals that the entire Dino Attack was his plot, and Dr. Rex realizes that he is the villain and is aghast over what he has done. The reason behind scrapping this scene was that Dr. Rex's realization was too difficult to pull off without reducing his status as a threatening villain for the final battle. *Before heading to the Maelstrom Temple, PeabodySam considered writing a sequence where Rex returns to the Aztec Village only to discover that, while Dino Attack Team was attacking the XERRD Fortress, Achu has been replaced by either a XERRD android or a disguised Stromling Islander (as a reference to Mingy Jongo from Banjo-Tooie), and it would have been up to Rex to expose the imposter and find the real Achu. This was cut largely for pacing reasons. *Upon entering the bowels of the Maelstrom Temple, Amanda Claw was intended to encounter a pair of Stromlings disguised as Roger Remous and Bricassius, with the latter torturing the former in a successful attempt to deepen Amanda's psychological scars. As much as PeabodySam liked this idea, he realized that it would not work for reasons of time, pacing, and characterization (Amanda was supposed to be immune to the Maelstrom's manipulations, so how would she be affected by the illusions?), as well as the fact that it would probably have given away that the Temple of Creation was the Maelstrom Temple. *'PeabodySam' originally intended for Michelle Glados to be the one who threatens Kate and gets killed by Wallace Bishop, who likely would have thrown Glados into the Maelstrom vortex. He ultimately decided against this, believing that it would be far more fitting for Walter Breen's character instead to foolishly go against Bishop's warning in an attempt to save his own skin. *As Greybeard, Sam Sinister, and Frozeen were entering the Maelstrom Temple, PeabodySam originally intended for them to run into Señor Palomar, who would have been muttering a tirade in Spanish. Greybeard would have commented something along the lines of "Nothing quite like cursing in your native tongue, eh?" in Spanish. This would have caught Palomar's attention, and the two characters would have shared a brief exchange... in Spanish. *After everyone freed themselves from Baron Typhonus's illusions, the Darkitect would have topped it off by mindscrewing everyone. However, because his mental powers cannot affect those who are immune to his influence, it would have been up to Amanda and Pterisa to save the day. Due to pacing, this was cut. *Sam Sinister was originally intended to stay in the Maelstrom Temple long enough to chase after Señor Palomar in a humorous manner. Because Sinister had to be removed from the temple in order to destroy the Maelstrom Crystal, this amusing idea remains unused. *'PeabodySam' toyed with the idea of a truce being met between the Adventurers' Island dinosaurs and the Mutant Dinos. The ceasefire would have been called thanks to the work of Chompy, who would purposely mutate himself into a Mutant T-Rex to show each side that they were fighting their own kin. When the Maelstrom was introduced as part of the Mutant Dinos' nature, this idea was ultimately scrapped. *During Ata's attempted escape, he was originally planned to run into the Dino Attack laboratory, where he would have grabbed the Maelstrom-Infected Brick that he originally planted in Digger's office. The powers of the Maelstrom would have consumed him, turning him into a Stromling. From there, he would fight the pursuing Dino Attack agents before trying to flee once again, this time running into Ben Gunn. This sequence was cut because PeabodySam is allegedly "sick of Stromlings". *'PeabodySam' very briefly toyed with the possibility of Frozeen being a closeted homosexual to explain why Frozeen was pretty much the only Alpha Team agent in Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG who didn't have a girlfriend. PeabodySam dropped this notion in favor of basing Frozeen's romantic life off of his own (i.e. Frozeen is heterosexual but has difficulty expressing his feelings towards women). *Before the final battle, PeabodySam toyed with the idea of Dr. Rex sending Dino Attack Team the disembodied head of the Ice Snake King as a warning. Since the cold-adapted Mutant Dinos were exterminated, this would have created a plot hole, and so PeabodySam ultimately decided to scrap it. *'PeabodySam' originally intended for Sam Race to die when he disobeyed Rex's orders and tried to rescue King Joseph Race and Greybeard. After realizing that this would leave the Space Knights with no heir and would likely result in having to tie up that loose thread after the final battle, PeabodySam decided to let Sam Race live. **An earlier idea was that Sam Race was driving the vehicle that Rex and Amanda were in, and his foolish rescue attempt would lead directly to Amanda's death. *'PeabodySams original plans were to let Amanda survive the final battle. However, '''PeabodySam'' realized that this would complicate Rex's sacrifice if he still had something to live for. After deciding that killing her off would also have a great emotional impact and really emphasize the idea that anyone could die in the final battle, he toyed with a number of ideas on how to do the deed. He originally wanted her to sacrifice herself to save Rex's life, but realized that this could not work without being too cliche. As a result, PeabodySam went for the opposite end of the spectrum and considered Amanda being killed off with very little fanfare or drama (i.e. dying in a vehicle crash or dying instantly when shot by Glados). This, PeabodySam realized, was going too far and too anticlimactic, so he settled for a non-sacrificial but still dramatic-enough death for Amanda. *Trouble was originally going to sacrifice himself by taking on Dr. Rex himself. Since Adventure already did this shortly beforehand and other players wanted to see Michelle Glados (who had just killed Amanda) get her comeuppance, this was changed. *Sometime before Rex's sacrifice, PeabodySam intended to revisit Greybeard's flashback/dream sequence. This time, when Rex asks Greybeard for advice, Greybeard realizes that Rex's love for Amanda would cause him to live a life of bitter regret over her death, much like Greybeard's own life, and the only way he could truly be happy would be to reunite with Amanda in death. After Rex sacrifices himself to destroy Eldorado Fortress, the dream would have ended in a void with just Greybeard and the spirit, who would have taken off its hood to reveal the face of young Grisbarba underneath, literally the ghost of Greybeard's past. PeabodySam found it difficult to make time for this revisit, especially since he did not want to spoil Rex's choice to sacrifice himself at the end of the final battle, which is why this scene was left on the cutting room floor. *'PeabodySam' originally wanted the Super Teleport Pad to be located atop Mercy Hospital, the setting of Rex's Awakening, in the grand finale as a reference to Left 4 Dead's "No Mercy" campaign. It was eventually decided that it would be simpler just to put the Super Teleport Pad atop Dino Attack Headquarters. *'PeabodySams original story plan was to evacuate the entire Dino Attack Team to Antarctica, until it was down to just Rex and Greybeard with the Teleport Pad. They would realize that one of them had to stay behind to destroy the Teleport Pad to prevent Dr. Rex's forces from following them to Antarctica (i.e. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"). Rex and Greybeard would have argued over who should do it and Rex would ultimately be the one, much like they do in the final version. After Greybeard teleports to Antarctica, Rex would have destroyed the Teleport Pad just as Dr. Rex arrives, then fire the then-Doctor Device, killing himself but bringing down Dr. Rex and his army with him. Realizing that this would not work in a multiplayer RPG, '''PeabodySam' instead chose to have the ending be a true collaborative effort among all the RPG players, rather than it all just boiling down to the actions of one player. *'PeabodySam' toyed with the idea of Rex and Dr. Rex appearing to one another in a vision just before they died, in which Dr. Rex expresses his regret for the choices he made and his gratitude for Rex ending his life. *'PeabodySam' toyed with whether he was going to kill General and/or Talia Kaahs in the final battle. It is noticeable that, when Talia was sent to Antarctica, PeabodySam intended to let them both live, and then at the last minute changed his mind and decided to kill General. **Had they both survived, one early plan was that General was going to reveal his intentions to retire to Evil Ogel, who would have appeared to have taken it surprisingly well. However, the now-retired George and Talia would then get into a car loaded with explosives by Ogel. Luckily, they would have both gotten out in time before the explosives detonated. *After the final battle, Peter Abody would have learned that his mother, Faith Abody, passed away due to old age in the refugee facilities during the Dino Attack. He would have attended her wake, and might have had a chance encounter with Ben Gunn in the funeral parlor but would not have recognized him. Although PeabodySam dropped the funeral, he intended to later allude to Faith's death during his final post, but realized that it would seem redundant after B's mother died in a similar fashion, leaving it ambiguous as to whether or not Faith's death is considered canon. *Original character plans for Pterisa involved her developing into a caretaker for the surviving wild Mutant Dinos, a role considered analogous to that of Coalessa from LEGO Universe, after the end of the Dino Attack war. As Pterisa's character developed, these plans made less sense for her personality and were ultimately abandoned. *''Antithesis'': **Originally, Venomosa would have made an attempt on Anti-Amanda's life at the soup kitchen, and then would have taken her hostage in an abandoned building to hide from the police. This is referenced in the final story, which mentions that Venomosa had considered killing Anti-Amanda in the soup kitchen. **Samson York was originally killed in a car accident when he collided with a truck driven by a drunk redhead whose description sounded suspiciously similar to Peter Abody. When Antithesis was first published, there was an error that alluded to the car accident; this was later corrected. **'PeabodySam' considered a number of options regarding the status of the Anti-Remous family: Anti-Amadeus, Anti-Rosaria, and Anti-Roger: ***Originally, all three characters were alive in the Antiverse. Since she would not have recognized the pain, Anti-Amanda's reaction to seeing Venomosa's face would have been confusion as she would have asked, "My God, what happened to you?" ***Anti-Roger was still alive, but Anti-Amadeus and Anti-Rosaria were both killed by Anti-Bricassius. Anti-Amanda simply coped with the tragedy much better than Venomosa did. ***The same as the above, but rather than becoming a successful geologist and paleontologist, Anti-Roger became the Antiverse's version of Silencia Venomosa. PeabodySam thought this was a very interesting idea, but decided that it would have distracted from the focus of the story: the relationship of Venomosa and Anti-Amanda. After all, if Anti-Roger had become Anti-Venomosa, then the story would have required a confrontation between Venomosa and Anti-Roger. ***Anti-Amadeus and Anti-Rosaria were still alive, but Anti-Roger was killed as an adult by Anti-Sam Sinister, directly referencing his primary universe counterpart's eventual fate. This was nearly the final version, but it was changed at the last minute. **Troy DeWitt was originally a much less sympathetic character, who had defected to the Antiverse for selfish reasons and then openly mocked Howard Simmons and Silencia Venomosa during his interrogation. PeabodySam decided it would be more interesting if both sides had a point, leading to DeWitt becoming more sympathetic. **In the first draft of Antithesis, the Codebreakers were instead called the Circle, although this was more of a placeholder than an intended name for the group. *When writing For Want of Nails, the real name of elite agent Nails was originally Petra Knight. *''Dear Sister'': **Roger's meeting with Silencia Venomosa originally took place in the dark alleyway of a city, as was previously written on the wiki. **Lisa Remous originally remained completely ignorant about Silencia Venomosa's true identity; when she finally met Amanda at the end, she only thought of her as an estranged sister-in-law. Strong dissatisfaction with this version of the character led to extensive rewrites and new scenes where Lisa learns the truth. **''Dear Sister'' originally was going to end with the Remous family accepting Amanda into their household. PeabodySam felt this was "too sappy" and decided to write a new bittersweet ending. Chronicler of Ko-Koro *When At War's End started, Chronicler of Ko-Koro expressed interest in Databoard coming back for the final battle in a "Big Damn Heroes" moment. Unfortunately, this never came to pass. Zephyria *Similarly to Chronicler of Ko-Koro, Zephyria expressed interest in returning for Dino Attack: At War's End, likely starting with a new character rather than continuing the story of agent X. However, technical difficulties in the form of a broken laptop prevented this plan from coming to fruition before the end of the RPG. Jackson Lake *After Jackson Lake returned to the RPG in late 2008, while looking for an interesting way to reintroduce Kat, she suggested to Chronicler of Ko-Koro a collaboration: agent Stealth would turn out to be Kat. This fell through, as Chronicler of Ko-Koro stopped participating in the RPG very shortly thereafter. *At one point during the BZPower forum update, Jackson Lake intended to kill off Hotwire and make Tracer her primary character instead. After Dino Attack: At War's End was finally started, Jackson Lake apparently forgot about these plans and, ironically, chose to kill off Tracer in a spur-of-the-moment idea. Atton Rand *'Atton Rand' toyed with several ideas for how Cam O'Cozy would ultimately be defeated, among them a confrontation in the bomb bay of a plane in mid-flight where O'Cozy would fall to his death for real, and even O'Cozy being redeemed and dying in a Heroic Sacrifice. Ultimately, due to the fact that he wasn't the most popular character, Atton Rand wanted to end his story quickly and so had police quickly take him away. When imperial officer's sudden reintroduction of O'Cozy resulted in negative reactions from other players, Atton Rand came up with the idea that he was a robot and wrote a short confrontation to get rid of the character once and for all. Ironically, the ending that Atton Rand quickly threw together actually turned what he'd treated as a straight forward black-and-white conflict into a disturbingly creepy black and gray conflict that very nearly destroyed the team. *During the Adventurers' Island campaign, Atton Rand started to consider the idea for a squad based off of the video game Blazing Angels (a flight simulator based on air combat during World War II), the name of which would have been some form of pun on the title similar to the Second Headquarters Squad. To test this, he brought in a then-unnamed pilot to stand in for the player character, and gave it a test run with a basic reconnaissance mission. Disappointed with the results, Atton Rand abandoned the idea, but not wanting to let things go to waste, decided to re-tool the unnamed pilot, and remembered that in Alpha Team RPG: Ogel's Last Stand he had created a pilot by the name of Rotor who served a supporting role (basically he was the Driver, except he mainly flew)... **Another abandoned squadron idea: Atton Rand considered having Rotor put together a T-1 Typhoon crew that would have been made up of a small group of agents each named after an individual part of a helicopter. The introduction of Cabin was partially inspired by this idea ("cockpit" isn't quite as effective a name after all), but the idea was largely dropped because he was unsure what to do for the other members of the crew ("Skids" was considered as a name, but never got past that). *It is a common misconception that Atton Rand planned to kill of Zenna after she took a bullet outside the XERRD fortress. In actuality, he simply decided not to simply pull a miraculous recovery as he had done in the older RPG, feeling it was overdone (Zenna herself had gone through hundreds of near-fatal injuries only to recover at ridiculous paces in her old-time shenanigans with Axle and Databoard, and similar things had happened to several of his characters; Kate had just recovered from a mutant lizard bite in about two days). As a result, Atton Rand wanted to find a more plausible outcome, and considered several different routes, he considered various options ranging from paralysis (similar to what happened to Rex) to outright killing her off. Unfortunately, that guy from that show decided to write in her sudden recovery before he'd fully made up his mind. **Interestingly, Atton Rand originally planned for Zenna to be saved after taking the bullet. It ultimately did not work out as the infiltration squad in the fortress took longer than he initially anticipated, leading into the much darker plot thread where she was temporarily crippled and shipped in a comatose state to Antarctica. *In a similar style to the Second Headquarters Squad, Atton Rand at one point considered making the entire crew of Outpost 4 a cast made up of twelve people loosely inspired by the cast of The Thing. In the end, he decided not to make Childs or Nauls because he was unsure of the issue of race in the RPG and didn't want to perform a race lift on either. He also decided against Blair as he felt his physique did not translate well into minifig form. In the end, he settled on using five of the twelve men- with three other minor characters (In order of appearance: Norris, Palmer, and Clark) also drawing loose inspiration from the film. On some level, it could be argued this helped distinguish them from their inspirations (Garry Moffat is more of a leader than in the film where he is forced to give up command, Mac is less of a leader, and Fuchs was the outpost's main biologist rather than an assistant to Blair as in the movie). *'Atton Rand' originally wanted to orchestrate a sequence of events that would have resulted in Garry being tied to a couch so that he could deliver a LEGOized version of an often-quoted line by his namesake. Unfortunately, such an opportunity never presented itself, and he instead used a variation in the Maelstrom Temple. *A few possible ideas were considered for exactly what was to go down during the Dacta flashback. One idea Atton Rand toyed with was to have Orange (in a reference to Reservoir Dogs) turn out to be an undercover cop, an idea that was ultimately abandoned as it only complicated the story. An early idea as well involved Orange (again, referencing Reservoir Dogs) making it to the car, but getting shot and wounded, and he would have died in the explosion, this idea was ultimately abandoned in favor of focusing on the survivors. *A brief and minor note in the flashback stated that Montoya's car collided with another car on the road. In an early draft of the flashback, this car was intended to be Sarah Bishop's car, and the resulting accident would hospitalize her and cause her to meet Pierce for the first time. At first, this seemed like a neat way to tie the origin story of Trigger and Amanda to that of Kate... except that Kate is in her late teens while the flashback takes place circa 2002. Luckily, a Steam chat between Atton Rand and PeabodySam caused them to realize this chronological issue and correct it before a nasty continuity error could ensue. *An early idea involved Sarah Bishop and Pierce bringing Jenny to Dino Attack Headquarters and using her as evidence against Rotor. Atton Rand started to set this up, but later realistically undid it when he realized the general stupidity of taking a child into the middle of a war zone. *After the whole deal with the mole, Atton Rand considered writing a series of flashbacks depicting the army days of several of the RPG characters. This would have allowed his fellow players to enjoy more of the Second Headquarters Squad's shenanigans (as at least Heavy and Soldier would both be present), which had been cut short due to their sudden deaths. However, it would have also been used to develop Barry Jackson and Teri Dactyl and hopefully flesh out their relationship (which had been severely rushed in the Adventurers' Island arc), and would have featured appearances by Garry and Wade. It would most likely have begun with Soldier delivering a speech in the style of "Meet the Soldier". However, Atton Rand had to abandon the idea due to a shortage of time. *In what would have been an immensely disturbing scene, Atton Rand's original concept for Montoya's confrontation with Amanda was (in yet another reference to Reservoir Dogs) to isolate her in a room, duct tape her to some furniture (probably a chair), douse her in gasoline, and attempt to light her on fire (this would have been interrupted once another player wrote their next post). Atton Rand even wrote a post where this happened, but ultimately he and PeabodySam agreed that it was too out-of-character for Montoya (who was established in the flashback as being the most "moral" member of the group), Amanda (who is smart and capable enough to never let Montoya get that far), and Rex (who is so protective of Amanda that he would never let Montoya even touch her). *'Atton Rand' briefly toyed with the idea of revealing Trigger to be a closeted homosexual; his upbringing in a largely homophobic community being what made him so cold and cynical. This idea was eventually abandoned, with Snake ditching Trigger and the latter's death shortly after. *'Atton Rands original concept for Trigger's death was for him to be mortally wounded and attempt to crawl away as it happened in the RPG, except he originally planned for him to get farther away (he'd have only been hurt enough that he could still walk at first). He would have seen a car approaching, and it would turn out to be Snake, who being the double-crossing jerk he is, would have promptly shot Trigger in the head and drove off. This idea was abandoned when he realized Snake wouldn't be stupid enough to get so close to the internal affairs agents and probably would have gotten farther away. *An early idea involved Firecracker being mortally wounded once the base started to get overrun by mutant lizards. He would end up staying behind while his teammates escape, and then get a heroic sacrifice where he would blow himself up, destroying part of the base but taking out a whole hoard of mutant lizards in the process. This would have been followed by a humorous sequence of him in an ambiguous afterlife and would end on the implication that he is going to blow it up. Once '''Atton Rand' had written a humorous afterlife sequence for Trigger, as funny as it was, he felt it would probably be going too far to do the same for Firecracker. He also figured it would be far more effective if he survived, and in the end we know he's still out there, looking for things to blow up. **'Atton Rand' has since admitted to regretting his abandonment of this plan, if only due to negative reception from players wanting Firecracker either arrested or locked in an asylum. He has even considered the possibility of writing a new story that would return to the original idea or otherwise give the character's story a more dignified closure. *An idea considered while the forums were offline was for Rotor to order Kate on a suicide mission. This would have developed her relationship with Pierce when he takes her and hides her in the medical tent, passing her off as a nurse. This would have led to further bonding when Pierce began teaching Kate his craft and eventually sending her off to medical school after the war ended. While the bonding idea was interesting, the idea didn't work out as Atton Rand developed other ideas, as well as the fact it would have interfered with pacing. **There was also another scene considered which would have resulted either from this or a different war crime committed by Rotor. The sequence would involve Pierce, Wade, and Crusher confronting Rotor in an operating room. Things would get heated when in a fit of rage Pierce finally snaps and pins Rotor to the wall, threatening to kill him with a scalpel. Wade and Crusher would attempt to restrain him, but Pierce would still strike. Rotor would look down and realize he was okay. A horrified Pierce would then realize moments later he actually stabbed Crusher, who would have collapsed and most likely died. This idea was abandoned as an opportunity never presented itself (the fact that Rotor eventually cleaned up his act and became a far more likeable character by the end didn't help), and Crusher ultimately survived the final battle. *After being stranded in the jungle on Adventurers' Island, Atton Rand considered a plot that would involve Fuchs making his way to a nearby Outpost, only to be taken prisoner by the staff when he reveals a Maelstrom presence in Outpost 4. The commander would have immediately ordered a nuclear strike, prompting Fuchs to have to act and find a way to warn his teammates. This idea was abandoned as it interfered with the current pacing. Andrewnuva199 *At the very beginning, Andrewnuva199 wanted to have Andrew go on a solo mission to LEGO Island to scout out the situation and potentially search for the Constructopedia and/or its pages. The turn of the RPG to focus an entire mission on it naturally sidelined this idea. *Early on, Andrewnuva199 had wanted to make his posts all Lower Deck Episodes, with many one-off characters that served little more role than foot soldiers and hardly any interaction with the other main characters. As others started to interact with him, though, starting with Andrew sending a rest for other agents to investigate a Mutant Dino-infested bank hile he continued patrol resulted in Andrew being written into the sweep through said bank by other players, this plan unraveled rather quickly. In particular, the LEGO Island mission's interactions made him forgo such behavior and embrace the interactivity with the main cast. *Bluetooth was originally a scientist who had worked with portal technology that had gone awry after Mutant Dino Attacks. In telling his story to Andrew, Andrewnuva199 was hoping to fill a plot hole regarding trips to BIONICLE islands in the RPG's early days. A private message with PeabodySam informing him of the retcons of said trips resulted in the idea being dropped. *Motivated by particular reasons, Andrewnuva199 toyed frequently with the idea that Andrew's subplot of transfiguration fascination would result in anything happening to Andrew's body. Vague ideas of waking up in the middle of nowhere in a Mutant Dino/Hybrid body or impulsive stabbings with a Mutant Dino DNA-filled needle filtered for a while but never reached fruition. **Plans for the DNA Device subplot reaching a point where Andrew would try to gain control of the thing never saw full conception either, not helped when TakunuvaC01 asked Andrewnuva199 to halt proceedings for the former's subplots, and then never wrapped up said subplot. *The mind-swapped XERRD scientist Andrew and Laxus helped escape the fortress was meant as a foil who could make Andrew see the problems of his desires reaching fruition. However, when Zach became a Stromling, he proved to make a much better foil for the plot, and "Gene Rick" (as the scientist was nicknamed) was left in obscurity. * At one point, Semick would have a nightmare relating the events in the December 21, 2010 alternate ending. Due to sidelining by BZPower Forum difficulties, this plan was forgotten in later proceedings, and instead given a vague reference during the Maelstrom temple attack. *'Andrewnuva199' proposed to PeabodySam that Stranger's Mutant Lizard friend might, with a Dino Attack agent with beliefs about treating Mutant Dinos identical to Rex's, might run Trouble's mate and family after the final battle. But as PeabodySam figured there may be complications as to why Trouble would commit a heroic sacrifice if he had family waiting for him, this was dropped. *'Andrewnuva199' toyed with the idea that he would write brief epilogues for each of his characters in his final post, but having little ideas for them and already happy with the rather touching end scene with Andrew and Pterisa, decided against it. * In the (long) process of The Madness of Agent Zero, plot details and outlines were dropped both to fit the story into both canon and the timeline properly and keep the story short and simple. Such details include Semick more actively interacting with Zero, Zero having profound reactions to props in LEGO Studios induced by his hallucinations, and a stronger presence of Databoard in Zero's mind. that guy from that show *Very early during his time in the RPG, that guy from that show intended for Chompy to kill Dust at the Maelstrom Temple. This was before he had any understanding of other members' characters. Although Dust was always intended to be killed, that guy from that show did not have a character at the time to pull the trigger. Eventually Carl Lutsky was developed and that guy from that show choose him to be the killer. Chompy's role was eventually scrapped. Evidence of his original plan can still be seen in his dream at Outpost 108. *Not long before his death, Dust and Katerina developed a mutual respect for each other. that guy from that show figured it could have became something more. However, Dust was already on the path to his ultimate end, so developing a deeper relationship would have been impossible. * A plan between that guy from the show and Atton Rand involved a different ending for the Pharisee-Trigger confrontation. After Trigger knocked out Pharisee with the bowling pin, he would limp out into the rain and kill the Dino Attack agents waiting to capture him. Montgonal would also have died to show Trigger could still be a badman despite being beaten to a pulp. Pharisee would awaken and fallow him outside where another fight would take place. This time, Trigger would overpower Pharisee and would prepare to shoot him when Montoya would be a Big Darn Hero and shoot Trigger dead. When Pharisee thanks Montoya for saving his life, he would respond that he could never forgive Pharisee and that he killed Trigger for his own reasons. The commander would let Montoya go and retrieve Carrie’s body before going back to the headquarters. *'that guy from that show' introduced Nicholas Saran so he could engage in a psychological talk with the fan favorite Dust. Ironically, an opportunity was never presented during the course of the RPG. When Saran was enlisted in Antarctica he carried with him a National Geographic about Dust, the purpose of this was to show the Egyptian how far he had fallen in his life and illustrate the respect he once had and the person he was capable of being. Well the magazine was meant to be a Chekhov's gun the fact that he never spoke with Dust meant it could not have been used. However it was retooled as a Chekhov's gun for his talk with Pharisee where it fulfilled its purpose and reminded the commander of his encounter with the Egyptian. *Pharisee was meant to have a four part flashback featuring the first time he killed a man, the death of his parents and subsequent revenge, his time in prison, and his release and encounter with Dust. Time prevented that guy from that show from posting the ambitious project. Not wanting the story to go to waste, parts were instead featured in his talk with Dr. Saran. *The Black Falcons and Lion Knights of Pharisee's flashback were originally meant to be the real life RENAMO and FRELIMO parties of Mozambique. Pharisee's life was meant to be shaped by the violent Mozambique civil war of the sixties but that guy from that show deemed it to real for the RPG. He used the same components by applying the RENAMO anti-communist resistance qualities to the Black Falcons and the FRELIMO Leninist ideals to the Lion Knights. In an earlier post, that guy from that show did refer to the two groups by name but by the time the epilogue was written he determined using the violent civil war and the cold war would be pushing his luck. Brikman McStudz *'Brikman McStudz' briefly considered bring back Scratch as a Stromling who aided Ahua in trying to kill Zachary Virchaus and play a role against Holly Vinyaya, a significant figure of his past. A variety of factors eventually lead Brikman McStudz to scratch the idea and instead introduce an all new character, Colonel. *'Brikman McStudz' briefly considered having Vinyaya fall in love with Kareem Nazareno before having Zelda fill the role. As a reference to these former plans, Zachary Virchaus ships Vinyaya and Nazareno together. *There was an idea where Marco Martinet found Rosalie Mercedes after her helicopter crashed and Martinet fought a humanized version of Bowser. This was scrapped due to time constraints. *Kareem Nazareno's Maelstrom wound inflicted by Zachary was a lot more important early on. After being fatally stabbed by Blaire Darkling, the wound would have begun to infect Nazareno completely into a Stromling. Nazareno would have commanded Zach to finish him off before the Maelstrom could corrupt him. This idea was discarded after the Maelstrom Temple was cleansed, ultimately because Brikman McStudz decided he was done with Stromlings. *The final battle against Blaire Darkling had multiple endings, including Zelda Frodongan and Blaire mutually killing each other and Blaire escaping from capture and Zelda's final moments in the RPG preparing to go after him. avmatoran *'avmatoran' originally wanted to reveal that Dr. Cyborg was actually Dr. Rex's brother. This move proved to be too controversial and was subsequently retconned as non-canon. *'avmatoran' had a plan to bring in a third UlTech Infiltrator as a redshirt. She, G21, would have been killed by Ata, and would have personally brought Dr. Cyborg into the mole hunt. However, that fizzled. The cloaked woman asking Cyborg's whereabouts was G21. When that failed, she was recycled into Contest, Dr. Cyborg's sister killed in the final battle. *There was also a plan for Cyborg to see a Stromling form of his family in the Maelstrom Temple, which would tell him some of his past. This also fell through, but some setup can be seen in the formless shades around him in one post. *There were plans in the works at one point to bring in a XERRD scientist who had worked with Dr. Cyborg, yet stayed in XERRD and would sort of be Dr. Cyborg's dark counterpart. This can be seen in one post on the old forums, and then never again. *Many different origin stories as to who exactly rebuilt Dr. Cyborg, why, and how. These ranged from a counterpart to Stromlings, one that served Imagination, who would turn out to be Contest before it was decided she was Dr. Cyborg's sister, all the way to aliens. These went into various stages of development, before being decided (with a little help from PeabodySam) to leave the exact circumstances as a "noodle incident". However, there are plans to reuse the ideas in other RPGs... * In the final battle, there were plans for Dr. Cyborg to be captured and brought before Dr. Rex. However, by the time avmatoran got around to writing this, Dr. Rex had already been possessed by the Darkitect. Category:Dino Attack RPG